Day of Destiny
by Phoenix4life
Summary: Blood is thicker than water for these two sisters. What happens when one dies leaving behind a child who wasn't supposed to be placed with the sister. Features Manipulative!Dumbledore. Beta Found! Thanks, barmy-ol-badger.
1. Chapter 1

Day of Destiny - Prologue

When things change in this world or any other it does not happen with a million voices crying out with sorrow nor with a thousand voices crying out in joy. Instead it is with the merest whisper on the wind that often signals the changes that will affect entire worlds.

So it was on the day that fate set the wizarding world and the muggle world on the path that would one day see them combine and come out the stronger or end in this world's annihilation. There are two ways this world can go and a million choices will be made before the end is known for fate may paint the broad brushstrokes of our destiny but it is we who make that final choice between light and dark or merely a shade of grey.

This story truly starts with a man, a woman and a child living in a small but cosy house in the village of Godric's Hollow. Dusk had fallen on all hallows eve while the man and woman were enjoying their meal after putting their precious son to bed, when they were disturbed by a knock on the door.

Within second they were both alert and wary knowing that no one should know where they were or even that they still lived. James looked at his wife with love and sorrow in his eyes and said "Run! Lily grab Harry and run like hell. Don't look back and I'll buy you all the time I can."

Lily dashed up the stairs as the door was blasted to smithereens and one of the most foul, most evil wizards who would ever live entered the house at Godric's hollow. Lily desperately tried to apparate out of the house as the battle for their future continued below. However it was already too late there was no way they could leave the house as the only exit was back the way she came.

Suddenly silence fell below and Lily knew that James had fallen. "Merlin and Morgana" she muttered "I do not care what happens to me but please. Please protect my son for he is an innocent whom, you are oath bound to protect."

The footsteps that had been steadily ascending where now sounding outside the nursery door…

**BOOM!!!** Lily quickly stood in front of her son prepared to fight to the death to protect him. Much like a mamma grizzly bear does for her cubs.

"Stand aside you foolish mud blood and I will continue to allow your pathetic existence. Resist and I will annihilate you so that you will be no more than dust on the floor and then I will kill your son."

"I will not let my son die you will have to kill me first."

The dark lord shrugged and his eyes shone as "Avada Kedavra. So be it. You could have had a future instead you will all be destroyed. Avada Kedavra" and so the legend began as the unforgivable did the unbelievable and was reflected back at the caster. Leaving Harry with a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

So begins the legend of Harry Potter; the boy who live and who would later be a catalyst for change and essential in determining the future of this world

Chapter One – A Letter from Dumbledore


	2. A Letter from Dumbledore

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait between the chapters. I'm very good at procrastinating. I like to thank my two reviewers Duchess Ravenheart and panther73110. I appreciate all feed back and constructive criticism. I like Border Collies and Marge is going to be a bit ooc for this story so I'm allowed to tweak things.

Disclaimer for all chapters: Anyone who thinks I own anything related to Harry Potter obliviously need their head check as I definitely am not J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1 – A letter from Dumbledore

Mr and Mrs Dursley were never proud to say that they were perfectly normal thank you very much. No matter what their neighbours would say.

For what is normal? Mr. Dursley was a successful businessman and he taught self-defence courses in his spare time and had a loving older sister whose passion in life was breeding border collies. While his wife Petunia Evans Dursley was a former primary school teach who had taken maternity leave in order to raise her newborn baby son, Brendan Dursley.

However even their belief system would be shattered by the events of November 1st, 1981.

* * *

It was 5am and Petunia was just heading back to bed having changed and fed Brendan when she heard crying coming from just outside her front door. So like most people would she decided to check it out as she knew of no other babies currently living on Privet Drive.

She opened the door and looked down to pick up the milk that the milkman was supposed to deliver that day and let out a surprised shriek. In front of her very eyes was her baby nephew Harry who was supposed to be in hiding with his parents. Tucked into the bassinette was a letter addressed to Mr & Mrs V. Dursley.

Petunia picked Harry up and went inside to feed him and wake Vernon up so that they could find out what was going on.

After Harry had been put to sleep and Petunia and Vernon had finished eating their breakfast they opened the letter.

_Dear Petunia and Vernon,_

_It grieves me to be the one to tell you this but last night the Dark Lord Voldemort discovered where your sister and her husband were hiding. He attacked them killing James first before heading upstairs where Lily gave up her own life in an attempt to save her son._

_Her attempt was successful as you can see. Harry is now the boy-who-lived as when the Dark Lord Voldemort tried to kill him the curse was reflected back onto him and he died. It is likely that he will be back as he has taken many steps along the road to immortality._

_It is for this reason that Harry can not be raised in the wizarding world. The fame he would have would give him a swollen head and there are no appropriate guardians. Please do not tell Harry too much about his parents and nothing at all about the wizarding world. 11 will be soon enough just before he goes to Hogwarts._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, (Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards etc. etc.)_

"Vernon, I don't like this at all. You know that Lily wanted him raised in wizarding society. Of course we were to see them all the time but Lily didn't want to burden us with all the politics and discrimination that is common in wizarding society. How could he tell me that my sister is dead in a letter?" With that Petunia burst into tears.

"I know Pet, I know. We need more information from this Dumbledore person as Lily and James's wishes deserve to be honoured. We'll draft a letter and send it off with an owl when I return from work tonight. I love you Pet and everything will be okay eventually, I promise."


End file.
